Painis Cupcake
Painis Cupcake is a RED Soldier TF2 Monster created by YouTube user RubberFruit. He is one of the first and most popular TF2 Freaks to ever come to the TF2 Freak World. Appearance Painis Cupcake takes the form of a RED Soldier. The key differences between them are distinct: Painis' eyes are always shown below his default helmet, and while moving he makes shotgun-cocking noises. Behavior and Personality Painis is usually seen lying on the ground in an awkward position. When he notices someone entering his lair (a RED spawn in 2fort) he stands up in a strange manner while looking at his potential victim. He introduces himself saying: "I am Painis Cupcake". Afterwards, whatching them menacingly, eerily announces: "I will eat you", followed by his characteristic wide, rather disturbing smile, sometimes accompained with a laugh. Before the victim realizes what is happening, Painis jumps fiercely on his victim and proceeds to eat them whole, thanks to his immense strength and powerful jaws. Usually, he dismembers them so he can have an easier time eating. However, in rare cases of the victim managing to avoid the jump and/or counterattack, usually two things can happen: either the monster will try to punce on the victim one more time, or self-Übercharge (it is not a regular, Medic ÜberCharge though), screaming loudly and almost instantaneously defeat and devour his victim, leaving close to nothing on the ground. Once the victim is eaten, Painis Cupcake will happily lie on the ground of his home and wait until another victim enters his lair, unless he decides to actively search for food or to interact with other TF2 Freaks. Powers and Abilities Painis Cupcake is possibly one, if not ''the ''strongest monster that the TF2 Freak World has ever seen, as he is one of the oldest ones and has many abilities which let him stand out among the most powerful Monsters. Due to his cannibalistic lifestyle, Painis Cupcake has brutal force as one of his primary combat abilities. His strength is so great, he can easily toss people to a wall, the resulting collision dismembering them. His jaws are also capable of penetrating through almost everything: armor, flesh, bones, and even able to open wide enough to swallow people whole. Moreover, he is considerably resilient and has high amounts of stamina, allowing him to whistand a long beating without being wounded. If Painis is hurt or furious, he will activate his ÜberCharge mode and become a hulking mass of destruction; his already impressive strength is enhanced further and his endurance and stamina become much greater. Painis Cupcake's body seems to be extremely flexible, which is a powerful ability that makes him able to stand up from lying on the ground within milliseconds, quickly approach the enemy, evade attacks or position himself better against an enemy. He can also slide around the ground rapidly while continually emitting Shotgun-cocking noises. With enough buildup he can actually slide along walls and the ceiling. His walking speed is the same as the average Soldier, though. Painis has a Shovel hidden deep in his throat at his disposal, and he uses it to perform one of his more lethal attacks. Painis Cupcake has shown to be able to perform great jumps and leaps in a blink of an eye to rapidly approach his foes. He usually knocks out most of them once he lands on them. Category:Freakshow Category:Soldier TF2-nimals Category:Cannibal Category:GMod Category:SFMnimal